Luck
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: Hailey is an average high school girl, getting in trouble here and there, but otherwise she is pretty lucky. Her luck stops when she meets the infamous twins, Sunny and Sides. Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

Every curse word flew through my head, and some slipping out, as I ran down the red and white hallways of my high school. _'I'm going to be late!' _I panicked. I turned quickly and, being the lucky person I was, slammed into someone. Causing all my papers to fly out of my hands.

"Sorry," I apologized, getting a better look at the person.

"Its all right," The man smiled, standing up.

I think I drooled. The man had platinum blonde hair with a few locks covering his light blue eyes. Buff, but more on the lean side. He was wearing a light gray-silvery color shirt with a darker gray jacket on, and loose jeans.

He stuck his hand out. I stared at it, before realizing that he was trying to help me up. Grabbing it, I pulled myself up. _'Wow' _I thought, admiring his strength.

"Umm, I'm Hailey Stone," I stuttered, blushing.

"I'm Sides," He grinned.

I smiled, and opened my mouth to say something when someone interrupted.

"**SIDES! **What the _frag _do you think _you're _doing?" A voice demanded angrily.

We turned around to be met with a glare from another guy that looked to be around Sides' age. He had blonde hair, the same style as Sides, and looked like he was Sides' twin. He wore a yellow shirt and light yellow jacket though. The boy stormed up to us. I knew this was going to be a blast.

"I have been looking for you all throughout this primus forsaken fleshy learning center," He snarled. "Do you think its fun to be chewed out by 'Hide and OP for the prank?"

Sides looked like he wanted to laugh and run at the same time. I, on the other hand was kinda freaked out. Who was this guy? He has some serious anger issues. 'Hide and OP? Who came up with these nicknames?

"Calm down Sunny!" Sides chuckled.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunny growled.

Sunny turned to face me. He stared at me, irritated.

"Who are you?" Sunny snapped.

"This is Hailey, Hailey Stone," Sides answered for me, making me duck my head, suddenly sheepish.

"Why are you here?" Sunny questioned, his mood still foul.

"I go to school here, you know, the primus forsaken fleshy learning center," I answered dryly, raising my head.

"Stupid glitch," Sunny muttered

I opened my mouth to retort when I saw the principal heading our way. Oh. I'm in school, and been talking to these guys for more than 10 minutes. Which makes me late. Great. Just Great. I stared at the approaching principal.

"Ms. Stone," Principal Carroll said sharply.

"Look I can-" I was cut off.

"She was helping us find you." Sides answered quickly.

"And what did you need me for?" Principal Carroll asked, her brown eyes narrowing.

Sides and Sunny shared a glance. I glared at them. I used to have an almost perfect record. Yes, I do get in trouble. Not to often, but I have definitely had some detentions. Now I'll probably get one. _'Stupid jerks'_ I thought, mentally pouting. On the outside I was still giving Sides and Sunny dirty looks.

"Uhh…we-we need Sam Witwicky," Sides stuttered.

Mrs. Carroll sighed, annoyed, her eyes flashing with recognition.

"Follow me," She said, slightly sour.

She turned and started to walk away. Sunny followed her directions, while Sides and I stood there, looking stupid.

"Does that include me?" I asked Side, but even if it didn't I still needed to get a late pass.

He shrugged. I shot him an annoyed look. _'So helpful' _I grumped to myself.

We started down the hall following Sunny and my principal. _'Who is Sam Witwicky?' _Wondering, I turned to Sides, only to find him gone. _'Great! I lost him!' _grumbling to myself a turned around.

I spied Sides staring at a picture. Mine to be exact. While I was no suck up, the art teacher, Mrs. Wille, favored me. I think its because I actually shut up and worked during art, but hey, thats my opinion.

I walked hurriedly over. As I got closer I could see the painting. It was one of my new paintings. I was usually horrid with paint, but this one wasn't too bad.

It was shades of dark purple, blacks, grays, and whites coming from corners to be linked into one twisting line. Then I noticed something I hadn't before, even though it was my own painting… that makes me feel smart. There were symbols of some language on there, barely there though. _'What the heck? I know I didn't put them there! I don't even know what language that is!' _I thought, shocked.

Sides was staring at the symbols with such intensity that it scared me. It seemed like he didn't even realize that I was next to him. He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a nice looking cell phone. Dialing a number, he put it up to his ear and began to talk.

"OP, at Sam's fleshy learning center a… painting contains Cybertronian writing," Sides stated in a low voice.

There was a pause.

"I don't know who did it." Sides answered.

Another pause.

"Ok." Sides nodded.

"Sides…" I began.

He turned eye widening when he saw me.

"I have to go." He snapped the phone shut.

He stared at me, and I stared back. I glanced at the phone in his hand which began to ring again. He looked at it too, before again meeting my eyes.

"Are you going to answer that?" A deep voice asked.

I whipped around to see two military guys, one glaring daggers at Sides, the other one smirking. Sides flinched.

"Hey 'Hide, Lennox," Sides said uneasily, smiling the-please-don't-kill-me-smile.

* * *

R&R! Do you think she is Mary-Sueish? Is this a good start? Was it rushed? Is the plot bad?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hide" glared at Sides and the approaching Sunny. Lennox watched me uneasily, as if I had done something wrong, but quickly masked it with a smile.

I stared back awkwardly until I heard the sharp, echoing sound of my principal's heels

Ms. Carroll approached with quick, steps. Hide shifted his glare onto her, but Lennox got a slightly apprehensive look on his face. He nodded at her respectfully, fixing his posture.

My principal looked secretly annoyed, but hid it with a smile, and said, "What do you need?"

"We need Samuel Witwicky, and these to glitches took to long," Ironhide snapped back, matching the principal's irritation.

"Then why'd you send us-" Sunny started to say before he got a shut-up-now look from Ironhide. Lennox, and Sides.

"I don't feel like dying today!" Sides hissed at Sunny, slapping the back of his head.

Sunny turned and spat, "Frag off!"

"That's enough from you two slaggers!" Ironhide snarled, taking a threatening step towards them.

The two teens let out a yelp, jumping out of the older man's range. Lennox watched, his face a cross between humor and exasperation.

I stared at them apprehensively, unsure of what to do. It was awkward to watch them. Trying to not stand there like an intruder, I said shyly, "Ms. Carroll, can I have my late pass now?"

My principal looked at me, like she just remembered I was there. I looked down, unsure of what to do or say. She nodded finally, but then added, "After I help them find Mr. Witwicky,"

She motioned for them to follow her. As we did, I noticed that Sides and Sunny seem to be having a little fight.

Well, more Sunny, but that was probably because when Sides hit him in the head it messed his hair up. The two glared at each other, but Sides' glare was more mischievous then angry. Sunny's glare was truly terrifying. You could practically feel the waves of fury and irritation rolling off of him. I got the feeling that Sunny's hair was just part of his anger.

Trying to shrug how disturbing he was off, I watched the to military men, 'Hide and Lennox. Lennox's eyes were smiling, but his face was stony. 'Hide, which I've figured out is more of a grump then I am, tried to copy Lennox. He was attempting to appear emotionless, but was failing horribly. It seemed like he was still shooting the two teenagers glares. _'He is like a little kid,' _I thought, imagining a mini version of this big military guy.

I let out a muffled snicker, finding the odd thought to be funny. I quickly stopped when I felt my principal's disapproving look.

"Is something funny, Ms. Stone?" Ahh, the age old question of a disappointed adult. They already knew the "right" answer, but still expected kids to answer it. I liked to push my luck though.

"…Yes?" I mocked.

Sides and Sunny stopped their feud to listen. As Mrs. Carroll turned her head sharply, I cringed.

'_Damn you Bitch Side!'_ I thought.

For a while now, I've been having these weird changes in personality. Even in the completely wrong situations, I'd come out with a comment. So far, I've deduced that my main "sides" were Bitch/Whiny, Logical, and Aggressive. None of them were helpful. Ever.

"Sorry," I apologized, losing my attitude.

She ignored it. I wasn't sure if that meant she accepted it, or was thinking of a punishment.

The group trudged along slowly, and it seemed to take forever to reach Sam's room. Mrs. Carroll knocked, and when she heard the "Come in," opened the door. The principal smiled at the teacher, before asking for Sam. Sam peeked around the principal and realized the situation when he saw the four men.

As Mrs. Carroll and Sam, he looked at me and smiled. His smile didn't seem real, but I smiled back, nervous. Mrs. Carroll told me to go to the office and tell the secretary to give her a pass, and that she said to.

I walked down the opposite hall to get to the office. I clutched my binder, processing what had just happened. My head hurt, trying to sort out every thing.

I was silent as I opened the door to the office. The secretary looked up surprised to see me. I told her what Mrs. Carroll said to say. Taking the pass, I slowly walked down the hall. I felt suddenly drained, and took a seat on a bench.

Settling down, I groaned silently. My head pounding, my body aching, I flinched when I heard a door slam. Picking my self up, I dragged myself to math.

I handed the pass to my teacher, who nodded. Taking a seat, I took out the papers to work on. I stared at the papers, too drained to process the questions right. _This is going to be a loong period, _I sighed.

**Mehh, what a boring ending. I don't know if I should have this just be because of her being tired or some illness. A warning: This story will have cursing in it. Not every chapter, but maybe often. Well R&r! If you have any concerns about the plot or character please say that in te review, and possibly give tips on how to improve. Thanks**


End file.
